El rey de las Bestias
by Krivog Haan
Summary: Tras la ultima batalla en el corazón del behemoth todos se encuentran exhaustos y parten caminos, pero Elsword se ve corrompido y la oscuridad dentro de el empieza a salirse de control, Ara se dispone a ayudarlo encontrando un catálisis para su poder y así salen en una búsqueda por los limites del mundo, sin saber lo que el destino les tenia preparado...


INFO :

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Ara: Asura

El resto de clases son su 3 cambio except aisha que es una Void princess y Add que es un mastermind.

-Para una mejor experiencia lee esto con la siguiente música de fondo como preferencia : watch?v=mIrt5MkGpy0 –

Lo único mio aquí es la historia no soy dueño de ningún personaje del juego o de la música.

\- HISTORIA -

Hola… en estas notas dejo los últimos vestigios, las últimas cenizas de mi vida que se ha consumido, quemado y apagado por mí mismo… Sé que tiendo a hablar de manera extraña, con términos un poco fuera de lo común y me disculpo por eso, aunque no importara tras esto no? Me limitare a los hechos dejando de lado fechas y cosas de ese estilo para que en caso de que alguien encuentre esto sea más sencillo comprender…

Mi nombre es Elsword, y como supongo habrán escuchado hablar de mi prodigiosa hermana Elesis, desde los sucesos en Elder y el robo del fragmento de El he tenido que crecer a la fuerza, para protegerme a mi y a todos los que me rodean, he tenido que dejar de lado mi humanidad completa para obtener el poder de oponerme a la oscuridad que cubre este mundo, aunque no estoy solo, junto a mi están todos mis amigos… mis queridos amigos…

La última vez que hable con ellos fue tras destruir el corazón del behemoth y a Karis, tras esto todos estábamos en condiciones deplorables, malheridos y cansados, no solo físicamente si no de la guerra, nadie quería seguir luchando, más cuando se suponía que habíamos logrado acabar con todo el mal…

Todos tomamos caminos independientes, aunque logre mantener contacto con una de mis compañeras, Ara, hermana del rey demonio Ran y descendiente de la familia Haan, recuerdo que hablábamos constantemente debido a que le pedía que me ayudase a contener la oscuridad que llevaba dentro tras invocar a conwell desde el fragmento de eldrit oscuro, ya que ella había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con su propio demonio a la perfección y tal vez ese deseo de mantenerme en control a raya es lo que causo todo esto…

Un día decidimos Ara y Yo salir de expedición en busca de un catálisis para manejar mi oscuridad más apropiadamente pues en la última batalla me vi afectado por Karis quien al parecer rompió el sello, aunque ese sello nunca existió es un término para decir que podía controlar mi poder, desde entonces he tenido varias pesadillas, no logro dormir en paz, tengo alucinaciones, y más que todo he herido a aquellos que quiero por culpa de esto. Nos decidimos en viajar más allá de los límites de Sander… ese fue el error…

Tras partir viajamos ciegamente al norte en el lomo de gumiho, pasaron varios días sin rastros de tierra habitada o cosas por el estilo, así que la mayor parte del tiempo era solo hablar entre nosotros y practicar el control sobre mi poder, eso continuo casi una semana tras la cual me sentía perdido, Ara siempre estuvo calmada, algo bastante extraño pues jamás la vi con una expresión tan seria, tan decidida, el sexto día Ara me despertó diciéndome que había encontrado algo, al abrir mis ojos estos se quedaron perplejos, allí en las dunas doradas del desierto se encontraba una cueva, en la mitad de la nada una cueva que habría su boca como si fuese a tragarnos, Ara me indico que bajara de gumiho para devolverla al broche, eso hice y me dispuse a entrar a ese lugar suponiendo que tenía que, gire tras darme cuenta que Ara no me seguía el paso, ahí fue donde todo empezó a ponerse raro pues en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión que estaba entre felicidad y tristeza, rápidamente ella se secó los ojos pues al parecer casi rompe en llanto, estuve a punto de decirle que sucedía cuando paso por mi lado y me ignoro para seguir caminando.

Esta cueva no tenía ningún tipo de iluminación era totalmente oscura, pero por suerte tenia conmigo unas antorchas, así que descendimos lentamente fijándonos en nuestros alrededores, la cueva descendía sin darnos una idea de que tanto tendríamos que bajar para tocar fondo, pero si algo era cierto era que cada paso que daba hacia parecer que las paredes se achicaban, nos tragaban y despertaban algo en mi interior que no reconocía, era un sentimiento familiar, como si alguna vez hubiera estado allí antes, lo cual sabia no era cierto y mientras yo me perdía en mi mente Ara caminaba silenciosa a mi lado, mirando hacia adelante, nunca giro a verme, tampoco hablamos.

No pude soportarlo más, así que me dispuse a hablar pero a la hora de hacerlo nos encontramos con un camino muerto, así que mis ideas se reorganizaron y dijeron:

-Ummm pero que… que es esto?…

Ara no respondió, solo se limitó a tocar la pared y al hacerlo esta se ilumino de negro, lo cual no tenía sentido, si era negra la luz que emitía, no debería cubrirnos la oscuridad?. Allí fue donde fallaron mis sentidos, pues la antorcha ya estaba apagada y nos adentrábamos ciegamente a nuestra perdición…

Sin saber que perder todo este tiempo explicando esto ha consumido mi oportunidad de decir nada más, impregno todo mi ser en esto para que el resto quien sea que reciba esto sepa que ya no existo ni tampoco Ara, que al momento de escribir esto ``èl´´ sabía que lo hacía y no le importo…

Elsword y Ara dieron un paso, tras esto la pared se cerró tras ellos, dejándolos atrapados, Elsword reacciono rápidamente e intento mover la piedra pero esta no cedió , Ara por su parte estaba quieta como congelada apuntando con su dedo a algo en la mitad de la sala, Elsword giro y lo vio también , Un par de ojos rojos en la oscuridad, que los observaban y analizaban , pero pronto estos dejaron de ser 2 y se volvieron 4 , un par encima del otro , y luego 6 , el último par un poco más pequeños, todos parpadearon y se esfumaron , Ara tomo del brazo a Elsword y lo arrastro corriendo sin rumbo topándose con un corredor y huyendo a través de el, en el momento Elsword noto en las paredes grabados de diferentes formas sin relación unos con otros , pero algo era claro, todos estaban hechos con un líquido espeso negro, el cual no tardo en notar era sangre…

Elsword paro en seco y se soltó del agarre de Ara

-Que rayos pasa aquí Ara! Que es este lugar, porque salimos corriendo y porque no dices nada?

Ara no respondió de ninguna manera, así que Elsword la tomo de los hombros y la hizo voltear a verle, al ver su rostro se quedó atónito, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos, y en su boca una mueca como si sonriese, él la soltó y sin pensarlo invoco a conwell y saco su otra espada, llevaba rato sintiendo la presencia de algo que los seguía y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Sal de donde sea que estés, seas lo que seas, no te temo, enfréntame!

No hubo respuesta a sus demandas, solo murmureos que llenaron el aire que llegaron a sus oídos y al parecer estremecieron a Ara que ahora se encontraba temblando en el suelo de rodillas, Elsword se arrodillo a su lado levantándola

-Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos salir y rápido, más vale que me expliques que sucede!

Ara lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente, pero sus palabras no concordaban con su expresión

-Vamos a morir

Esas palabras golpearon a Elsword, muchas veces en sus aventuras había sentido eso, que no lo lograrían que morirían en el intento, pero él se negó y por eso seguían vivos y habían logrado vencer y este no era el momento para rendirse, o eso pensaba hasta que lo sintió, un escalofrió detrás de su cuello el aura asesina que estaba a sus espaldas, pero no fue que elsword volteara para que esta desapareciera y cuando volviese a ver a Ara detrás de ella viera una criatura que con lo que parecía su cola acariciaba su mejilla mientras ella indefensa solo podía temblar y llorar, como un reflejo elsword lanzo una espada invocada que paso como un rayo atravesando la oscuridad que los iluminaba porque desde que entraron no tuvieron problemas en ver , esa oscuridad era lo suficientemente clara para distinguir las cosas, pero en ese pasadizos las sombras se juntaban y creaban un vacio el cual se tragaba la vista y también la espada de elsword , sintió que penetro algo y jalo para esta volviera trayendo consigo lo que no reconoció si no hasta que quedo en su mano… una cabeza humana que llevaba el evidente casco de los caballeros rojos, se resvalo de sus manos y rodo junto a Ara que lentamente se levanto y mirando a elsword susurro:

-Lo siento, yo no quería esto, no sabía que esto estaba aquí, gumiho no me lo dijo, solo me conto que aquí estaba una reliquia que podría ayudarte y acertó pero no ayudarte a ti , si no a tu oscuridad…

En ese momento una última lagrima callo del rostro de Ara antes de que Su piel empezara a pelarse rápidamente dejando a la vista pelo, entonces fue cuando lo entendió, Ara sufrió lo mismo que él, perdió el control sobre su demonio y este enloqueció, ahora tomaba el cuerpo de Ara y se revelaba ante él, el demonio zorro, que más que zorro parecía un perro al cual lo habían incinerado y extrañamente seguía vivo, este rugió y Elsword supo lo que tenía que hacer. Velozmente acorto distancias y hizo un corte en X con sus espadas para luego agrandar su conwell y atravesar la cabeza de lo que hace unos momentos era su compañera Ara, lentamente el cuerpo mutado de gumiho empezó a desmoronarse y un flujo de sangre tiño a conwell de negro, el broche de Ara estaba roto , pero lo recogió y empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos volviendo a la sala donde había entrado primero, sus ojos podían distinguirlo ahora, había estado caminando sobre cadáveres, la luz negra no era más que eldrits oscuros que sobresaltaban a través de la pared de piedra y esos ojos rojos también , no solo eran de la criatura, eran de cada una de las personas que alguna vez llego a ese lugar y ahora servían de decoración a esa cueva , en el centro se encontraba algo parecido a un altar en el cual había un símbolo pintado , parecía una corona con 4 pequeños ojos rasgados en su diseño , lo toco levemente y giro en sí mismo cortando el aire

-Muéstrate de una vez maldita escoria!

Risas y murmullos llenaron sus oídos ensordeciéndolo

-SILENCIO!

Elsword lanzo decenas de espadas invocadas por todos lados haciéndolas llover sin parar , desgastándose, cayendo en sus rodillas, con los ojos húmedos, mientras el polvo se levantaba a su alrededor y aquella figura se acercaba a él ignorando todos sus ataques.

-Es suficiente, ya me canse de jugar

Elsword sintió como le arrancaban un pedazo de si cuando las espadas dejaron de llover sin el haberlo decidido, como su conwell se congelaba en su mano, y se quebrantaba

-Al parecer mataste a gumiho, no escomo que me importe de todas maneras

Esa voz no era de alguien que hablase, esta llegaba directamente a su cerebro con un tono grotesco y grave.

-Que quieres, que eres?

Esa fue la pregunta del caballero pelirojo que lentamente se levantaba apoyándose en el altar

-No quiero nada en especial, esto es pura coincidencia, una buena para mí eso sí y en cuanto a que soy, soy tu conwell, soy gumiho, soy Karis, soy Ran, soy los demonios y la oscuridad, soy el rey

Mientras esas palabras llegaban a su mente esos 6 ojos rojos se posaron sobre elsword, esa criatura era al menos 2 veces más alta que Raven quien era el más alto en el grupo de elsword, por consecuente mucho más alto que elsword, su cara que era lo único visible en ese punto parecía el cráneo de un animal muerto, solo con la cuenca de los ojos en los cuales estaban esos destellos de luz roja, su mandíbula alargada como la de gumiho y llena de colmillos , con dos cuernos alargados hacia atrás y otros dos parecidos a los de los comandantes demonios como Ran , una melena de pelo negro, una segunda cabeza se asomaba y se extendia como una serpiente hasta quedar cara a cara con elsword , esta no tenía ojos era solo una boca con lengua de reptil larga que siseaba mientras parecía reconocer su rosotro.

Pero su voluntad aún no había perecido, aun si su cuerpo se negaba a moverse ,apretó los puños y se lanzó contra la bestia con su conwell la cual atravesó a la criatura en el pecho , ahora la veía completa, estaba jorobada , sus patas eran pezuñas y sus brazos terminaban en largos dedos con garras y cubiertos en escamas hasta el hombro, el resto del cuerpo parecía hecho de piel quemada , con un parpadeo ya no estaba allí ahora estaba detrás de el ,así que giro dando una patada hacia los costados de esa cosa pero su cola lo detuvo y elsword la corto, la bestia seguía sin inmutarse asi que el rápidamente Invoco la espada fantasma y empezó a atacar sin parar a esa mutación, la despojo de sus piernas , pero las escamas de sus brazos paraban la espada, así que empezó a molerla a golpes, su rostro se manchaba de sangre y su ropa también fue cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la bestia se congelaba que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, a su lado estaba esa criatura y bajo el cuerpo de elsword se encontraba Ara, totalmente irreconocible , solo su rostro con ojos apagados lo miraban, llenos de lágrimas, por su mente paso lo que sucedió en esa cueva tan pronto entraron , fue El quien abrió la puerta , fue el quien se llevó a Ara a rastras, la presencia asesina era Ara escapando cuando el destruyo a gumiho, fue El quien persiguió a Ara luego, cuando creyó atacar a esa criatura intento atacar a Ara, ella lo esquivo pero elsword era muy rápido y la tomo desprevenida mientras ella intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón , entonces fue que corto su lanza a la mitad, luego sus piernas y ella se defendió con partes de la lanza hasta que elsword soltó su espada y empezó a golpearla, ahora bajo sus pies se encontraba su amiga, su compañera en su lecho de muerte ante sus manos, causado por su dese de control, por no olvidar en lo que se había convertido por poder, en que a falta de demonios para acallar su poder empezó a volverse loco, Karis imprimió en su ser las coordenadas de ese lugar, fue el quien lo encontró, sin remedio alguno elsword rompió en llanto, Ara que aun respiraba estiro su brazo y roso su mejilla diciendo:

-Lo siento… no es tu culpa….

Eslword cerró los ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas, las paredes temblaron, fue cuando la serpiente atravesó su pecho y de un bocado comió su corazón , la bestia lentamente tomo la forma de elsword y recogió la mochila de los cadáveres sacando una libreta empezó a escribir, y a esa nota le impregno un sello, entonces el cadáver de eslword se desvaneció, esa copia tomo la conwell que se cristalizo y se volvió polvo, la pared se abrió dando paso a la superficie… y así esa criatura, reina de las bestias, emergió y emprendió su regreso a la tierra que alguna vez fue suya…

Elsword había citado a todos los del grupo a una reunión en el castillo de hamel junto a Chung, todos estaban ansiosos llevaban tiempo sin verse y lo más raro era que elsword fuese quien los citara, fue cuando a la sala llego elsword, nadie noto que sus ojos no reflejaban la llama que ese caballero pelirrojo llevaba consigo, nadie noto cuando el cerro la puerta con llave, nadie noto cuando la oscuridad los trago a todos, y menos cuando ante sus ojos los restos de Ara fueron expuestos junto a la verdadera forma de ese Elsword, mejor conocido como Krivog el rey de las bestias, de todos los demonios, amo de las mentiras y los engaños, de la seducción y el poder, que desde su cueva comandaba a los demonios como un juego , hasta a gumiho, y que esparció eldrit oscuro como veneno para que las ratas curiosas lo probaran, y asi lentamente fueran todos llevados de nuevo a la oscuridad….

En ese momento elsword despertó exaltado, sudaba frio, y respiraba rápido, miro por la ventana como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, y lo era, un sueño hecho realidad, las ruinas de un mundo, de una civilización, de una vida… todo llegando a su fin, y el compartiendo el cuerpo de su nuevo rey….


End file.
